Galeheart
-Galeheart A lean, pale grey tom with grey-blue speckles, a grey-blue tipped bobbed tail, a white underbelly,white paws, grey-blue ears, a grey blue upper muzzle, grey-blue ears, and light blue eyes. '''-Personality'''- Galeheart's personality was greatly influenced by his adoptive father, Crowscreech. Like Crowscreech, he is witty, hot-tempered, and stubborn, but he's less of his father's son and more of his own cat now. Galeheart is still stubborn and arrogent, but has a loving, kind side towards most of his family and mate. He is sarcastic, perhaps more than Crowscreech, and likes to tease cats. He's also a bit reckless, and when he's angered, he won't stop to think when he acts. '''-Life-' Galeheart's parents were both killed by Crookedheart in the nursery when his mother and father sacrifices themselves to save Galeheart and his littermates. Crowcreech and Jaysoul adopted him and the others soon after. Moons later, Galeheart became an apprentice, with Hawkfire as his mentor. Icestar then made him a warrior names Galeheart, and he currently has two litters of kits. : '''Family': : Parents: *Vixenblaze- Beautiful reddish brown colored she-cat with a lighter ginger chest. She has reddish brown speckles on her legs, cheeks, and chest, black paws, and bright green eyes. (Deceased) *'Badgerwatcher-' Dark grey, almost black, tom with black eye patches, a black back, and a single stripe on his tail. Dark green eyes. (Deceased) Adoptive Parents: *'Crowscreech- '''Black and white tuxedo tom with yellow eyes. *'Jaysoul-''' Pale blue-gray spotted tabby she-cat with greenish blue eyes and white paws. * Brindlewing- '''Pale brown she-cat with darker brown points and stripes. Yellow eyes. : '''Mate(s): Kit(s): *'Shadefoot-' Dark grey tabby tom with black stripes, a bobbed tail, and yellow eyes. *'Owl___-' Grey tom with darker grey spotted tabby markings, a bobbed tail, lighter points, and bright yellow eyes. *'Adder___-' Pale brown she-cat with darker points and stripes. Yellow eyes. *'Featherkit-' Pale grey she-cat with darker points and spotted tabby markings. Blue eyes. (Deceased) 2nd litter: *'Kit 1- (Deceased)' *'Kit 2- (Deceased)' *'Kit 3- (Deceased)' *'Kit 4- (Deceased)' *'Kit 5- '??? Grand-Kit(s): *None Cousin(s): *'None' Sibling(s): *'Gingerflower-' Pretty dark ginger she-cat with a lighter underbelly, face,paws, tail tip, and speckles. She has blue eyes. *'Shadeflame-' Black tom with light grey tabby stripes, a light grey muzzle,a light grey underbelly, bright green eyes, and a light grey tail tip. *'Muddywing-' Pale brown tom with darker and lighter shades of brown on his pelt, like calico markings, and orange eyes. *'Leopardheart-' Pale brown she-cat with a cream colored underbelly, darker brown paws, a darker brown tail, and dark brown leopard-like spots. She has blue eyes. *'Hawkshadow-' Broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white stockings, and white tail rings. Ice-blue eyes. *'Spiderleg-' White she-cat with a light grey underbelly, long legs, and a light grey tail. She has darker grey paws and tail stripes, dark grey ears, and bright green eyes. Uncle(s): 'Father's Side:' *'Unknown' 'Mother's Side:' *'Prickle - '''Mottled pale gray-brown tabby tom with pointed stripes and green eyes. *'Gale''' '- '''Pale gray tom with unusual black markings and spots (Tabby) and blue eyes. *'Gray - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. '''Aunt(s): 'Father's Side:' *'Unknown' 'Mother's Side:' *'Jade - '''Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and deep green eyes. '(Deceased)' *'Snowy - White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. '''Trivia: *Galeheart never liked training with Hawkfire, so he trained himself in his spare time. *Galeheart was responsible for getting Hawkfire and Moonfire together as an apprentice, but he never though that his little rumor that Moonpaw liked Hawkfire was true. *Galeheart's first and second litter had the most stillborns and kit deaths since Pebblestar was leader. *Galeheart had a crush on Ospreyflight, but denied it many times. He kept on denying it, and soon, he lost any feelings he had. *Galeheart is one of the best hunters in the clan. *Despite his hunting skills, Galeheart was not able to feed his mate and kits enough for her to produce enough milk for Featherkit, his daughter, to survive. *Galeheart never liked his brotherl, Shadeflame, or his sister, Leopardheart. *Galeheart has both Shadowstar and Icestar as grandparents, and his kits are direct decendants for both leaders. *Galeheart doesn't hate Shadowstar like Icestar or Moonlight do.